The Quest With No Purpose
by Knight Railey
Summary: Ch.2 is up. Now it is time to meet this Mr. Someone
1. Default Chapter

FF7 Fic This fic was done by Knight Railey of Ace, Leo, and Knight International. We are a group of authors who like to work work together. This is my 1st fic. I can't wait long enough for the whole ALK In. first fic. (Just to tell you. It is a crossover fic of two of the best RPGs to date. FF7 and LOD. And also, Ace isn't really an author. He's more like an old friend that moved. Leo and I like to use his name and personally sometimes.)   


**The Quest With No Purpose**   
**By: Knight Railey**

We join our hero's doing exactually what they always do at Cloud's Villa every Saturday morning.... 

Yuffie: MY TV   
Cid: DAMNIT YOU LITTLE @^#%* 

fighting for the TV... 

Yuffie: STOP IT CID!   
Cid: Damnit, the morning Dukes are on!   
Cloud: *walks in and takes the remote control* My house, my T.V.   
Yuffie: But, but, but.... I WANNA WATCH MY CARTOONS! *breaks down and cries*   
Cloud: I didn't mean to-.   
Yuffie: *steals the remote control from Cloud's hand and starts flipping channels* Thank you....   
Cloud: *walks into the kitchen, with Tifa and Aeris working on breakfast* THAT GIRL! DAMNIT SHOULDN'T SHE LIVE WITH HER FAMILY. I'M SURE SHE HAS SOME SOMEWHERE!   
Tifa: Did you check the mail yesterday?   
Cloud: No...   
Tifa: Maybe you should-.   
Aeris: HOW DARE YOU TELL MY DARE CLOUD TO CHECK THE MAIL!   
Tifa: HOW DARE YOU TELL ME THAT!   
Aeris: HOW DARE YOU TELL ME "HOW DARE ME"! *gets into a cat fight with Tifa*   
Cloud: Ladies, it's 8 in the morning. TAKE IT TO MY ROOM! *walks out and checks the mail* Bill, bill, bill, bill, bill *stops when he sees a famous magizine* CID, YOU PLAYBOY IS HERE!   
Cid: *comes running out and speaks to Cloud in a lower whisper* Don't say that outloud. *walks in, hiding the Playboy*   
Cloud: *continues to go though the mail, until he gets to a letter from a Mr. Someone* Mr. Someone.... Who in the blue hell is that? *walks in with all the mail*   
Yuffie: *comes running up* Anything for me!? Anything for me!?   
Cloud: No unless you know a Mr. Someone.   
Yuffie: Sure, you're a Mr. Somone, Vincent is a Mr. Someone, Barret.....   
Cloud: No, someone who has the last name "Someone"   
Vincent: *shows up for the first time in the fic* What? A Mr. Somone? Open it Cloud, see what he wants.   
Cloud: *Opens it*   
Letter:   
Dear Mr Strife and Friends,   
  
I need 5 of your services, as the ones who save the world. I can't tell you exactually why, but come to my office and I'll explain. It's at 5555 W. Materia Str. 

Thanks,   
Mr. Someone 

Cloud: So do you think we should help?   
Tifa: Why not?   
Aeris: CAUSE CLOUD HAS TO STAY WITH ME!   
Tifa: Why you litte-. *Gets into another cat fight*   
Cloud: Let's see, I need 5 of us... Let's see.... I'll go, Vincent can go...   
Yuffie: LET ME GO!   
Cloud: Ok. Yuffie can go, Cid can go, and....   
Tifa and Aeris: *after they heard that there was on one spot left, they stopped* TAKE ME CLOUD!   
Cloud: ummm.... Tifa can go.   
Tifa: YES!   
Aeris: Ha! Cloud did that so I don't have to get hurt!   
Cloud: Whatever, let's get going. 

The 5 of them walk out of the villa. Little known to them that they are about to imbark on the   
** QUEST WITH NO PURPOSE**   
*fake out* 


	2. Meet Mr. Someone

Part 2 

**QUEST WITH NO PURPOSE: PART 2**   
Meet Mr. Someone

When we last joined our heros, they received a strange letter from a Mr. Someone. The letter request for 5 of them (Cloud, Tifa, Vincent, Yuffie, and Cid) to help him. However, they have no idea on what is to come. 

Cloud: *standing in front of the building at 5555 W. Materia Str. with the other 4* Here it is... *reads the name of the company* B. A. Corp.   
Vincent: Catchy...   
Tifa: So, let's go meet this, Mr. Someone. 

They all walk and go to the from desk. 

Woman: Hello, may I help you?   
Cloud: *Looking at her, thinks* Maybe in more than one ways.   
Tifa: Yes, we are here to see a Mr. Someone.   
Woman: Names?   
Cloud: No need for th.... I mean Cloud Strife and friends.   
Woman: Ah, yes. Mr. Someone has been expecting you. His office is at the very end of the hall.   
Cloud: *looking at the hall and seeing it has no end* You want us to walk down that?   
Woman: Yes. Our carts are broken.   
Vincent: Of course they would be...   
Cid: Come on, I ain't getting any younger.   
Yuffie: *mumbles* But you are getting older...   
Cid: What was that kid?   
Yuffie: Nothing....   
Cid: REMEMBER TO RESPECT YOUR ELDERS!   
Yuffie: *can't think of a comeback*...   
Vincent: SO SOMEONE DID FIGURE OUT MY LANGUAGE! ....   
Yuffie: ....   
Vinecent: ....   
Cloud: Ok, enough. We have a long walk ahead.   


The group walks down the Hall of Hell for 1 hour. Then they stop to rest having been half way there.   
Cloud:*puff* I hate rich people...   
Vincent: ....   
Cid: Me too *weeze*   
Tifa: Well, stopping isn't helping us get there. Why not use a materia to help? *looks for her materia and finds them gone* YUFFIE! *looks for her* Where is she?   
Cloud: I don't see here.   
Cid: Stop getting my hopes up.   
Vincent: I do not detect her...   
Tifa: Maybe we should look for her...   
Cid: WHY!?!   
Tifa: Well... ahhhh... Because...   
Cid: That's what I thought! Let's go!   
Cloud: Can't... too tired...   
Vincent: I believe there is a Cure materia on your sword....   
Cloud: uh huh.. *uses the Cure on everyone* Now, let's go.   
Tifa: But what about Yuffie?   
Cid: What about her? Come on. *walks on with the guys*   
Tifa:.... *runs up to the rest of them* 

Another hour passes and they fall though the door. And look up to see Yuffie.   
  
Cid: Damnit... I've died and.... gone to hell...   
Yuffie: Hello, guys.   
Cloud: How did you... get here before... us...?   
Yuffie: Used Tifa's Haste materia to run here.   
Tifa: So... you did... take them...   
Yuffie: Yes...   
Tifa: Cloud... use that... cure now!   
Yuffie: EEK! *runs and hides behind a seat*   
Cloud: Ok. *uses the cure on everyone*   
Vincent: I believe we have bigger matters to worry about. *points to desk where a man sits*   
Cloud: You Mr. Someone?   
Someone: Indeed, I am. Take a seat. 

Our heros all sit down. Mr. Someone contacts the secretary. 

Someone: Make sure no one bothers me and get my private cart ready for my guest.   
Cloud: *thinks* Why couldn't this asshole get it ready for us when we before we came down that hall!?!   
Someone: I bet you are wondering why you are here, my dear friends.   
Vincent: Of course, you would, because it is easily told.   
Someone: Rrriiigghhtt..... Well, I have a job that requires the abilities of 5 of the world's best fighters... but I can't get them so I went with you.   
Cloud: *thinks* A true asshole...   
Cid: So get to the point!   
Someone: Ok, I need you to get something for me.   
Tifa: And that would be?   
Someone: A chocobo egg from North Crater.   
Cloud: There are chocobos in North Crater?   
Someone: Yes...   
Cloud: And why should we do this?   
Someone: All will be explained in due time.   
Cloud: Ok, but if you don't give us what we deserve when we get back...   
Someone: Oh yes... you will...   
Cloud: Alright, then. *gets up* Let's go. *walks out of the room with the rest of our heros*   
Someone: Heheheheh, fools! *does the little change clothes spin and turns to Sephiroth!*   
Sephiroth: Oh yes. You will get what you deserve, for you are on.... 

**The Quest with No Purpose!**   
*fade out*


End file.
